


Treasure

by Selador



Series: dragon au [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dragon Titus, Human Nyx, Intimidation, M/M, Manhandling, Nyx is not swayed, Threats, he is however very horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Nyx suspects that Drautos isn't human. The confrontation doesn't quite go as planned, but Nyx ain't complaining.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> adioszombie asked: you have a dragon au? are you willing to share anything about that? :DDDD
> 
> the premise for this verse started off super fluffy and then i expanded it into this

Drautos grabs him by the throat, and slams Nyx against the wall.

“Be quiet,” Drautos hisses. “I won’t have  _you_  ruining all my hard work.”

“What—the  _fuck_ —are you?” Nyx gets out, pulling at Drautos’ hand and finding no give. He thinks briefly about summoning his weapons and stabbing him but he wants—he wants to  _know_ —

The Captain sighs. “I’m a  _dragon_ , Ulric. I’ve been pretending to be human long than you’ve been alive.”

“A  _dragon_?” Nyx asks, his effort at escape lessening. As he relaxes, Drautos’ grip on him eases a touch. “But I thought—don’t they usually have horns?”

“Not necessarily. That’s one of the more obvious features, but it’s only  _one_  possible feature that follows us in our human form.” Drautos shrugs. “I have scales on my back.”

Vividly, Nyx sees played out in his mind a memory, when an MT soldier tried to skewer his Captain from behind with a lance. Nyx warped to help him, knowing that the second it would take him to warp would be the second in which his commander would find himself with a brand new hole, but as he got there to strike the MT down, Drautos was still standing. The sword had only sliced his clothing.

“But don’t—dragons have  _hoards_ , and territory, and—what are you  _doing_  here?”

The hand tightens, and Nyx arches, trying to relieve the pressure. Drautos steps in closer until Nyx can feel the heat from his body, and his arm presses against his chest like a bar.

“Listen to me,  _boy_ ,” Drautos growls, an edge of inhumanity and immortality on the words. Nyx shivers because wow he’s never heard Drautos sound like that before, and he desperately tries to hide it since now is not the time. “ _Insomnia_  is my territory. The  _Kingsglaive_  and its soldiers is my hoard. And you, even though you a nosy, upstart piece of shit, are mine too. And you’re going to keep this quiet. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Nyx says. Drautos stares him in the eye. Nyx doesn’t think about his pants are growing tighter by the second. Recklessly, he adds, “I’m yours.”

Drautos blinks. He looks pleased but not sure how to handle that, so Nyx continues, “So that means you’ll help me take care of this boner I’ve got?”

Too much. Drautos drops him and reels backwards. “What?”

“If I’m one of your  _treasures_ , does that include sex?” Nyx asks, propping himself up straighter against the wall. “Cause. I’m down. Or up, actually, I guess.”


End file.
